I Must Kill You, But I Love You
by astia morichan
Summary: Kyuhyun merupakan putra Hanggeng sang Zeus di Olympus. Kyuhyun di turunkan ke bumi untuk melaksanakan misi membunuh Lee Sungmin- sang manusia dewa yang merupakan Putra Kangin-Sang Dewa. Bisakah Kyuhyun membunuh Sungmin atau terpikat pada pesona namja manis itu? KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Must Kill You, But I Love You

Rate: Maybe T+ alias semi M(biar aman disimpen di M )

Genre: Romance, fantasi

Disclamair: KyuMin Belong Each Other

Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi, DLDR, absurd dll.

Summary: Kyuhyun merupakan putra Hanggeng sang Zeus di Olympus. Kyuhyun di turunkan ke bumi untuk melaksanakan misi membunuh Lee Sungmin- sang manusia dewa yang merupakan Putra Kangin-Sang Dewa Kyuhyun membunuh Sungmin atau terpikat pada pesona namja manis itu?

Pair : KyuMin

a/n: Bosen dong kalo baca FF Fantasy isinya vampire atau werewolf. Jadi aku buat beginian. Inget yah Dont Like Dont Read! Boleh yah gue post ini. Soalnya gue enek liat FFN isinya bukan kyumin -_-

Enjoy^^

Happy Reading

_._

_._

_._

_**Kyuhyun adalah Sang Dewa Apollo atau Dewa Matahari. Dewa Apollo itu satu-satunya Dewa yang masih perjaka di Olympus. Lambang Apollo adalah panah, musik, obat-obatan, tikus dan Lira.**_

_**Apollo adalah anak Zeus. Apollo adalah Dewa matahari sedangkan Artemis yang merupakan adik Apollo yang merupakan kembarannya sang Dewi Bulan. Tapi dalam cerita ini aku buat Artemis menjadi- Cho Ahra yang merupakan Kakak Kyuhyun.**_

_**Dionynus adalah Dewa anggur . yang merupakan anak Zeus juga. Terus Dionynus itu hilang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Dionynus di cerita ini itu Shindong. Dewa itu gak bisa di bunuh jadi di cerita ini aku buat Dionynus hilang oleh bangsa Titan yaitu Tantalos. **_

_**Ares adalah Dewa Perang. Dia juga anak Zeus yang berarti saudaranya Apollo.**_

_**Sekian pengertian beberapa Dewa dalam chap ini.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tidak appa, aku tak mau ke Bumi!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan lantang kepada sang ayah yang merupakan Dewa Zeus._

"_Kau harus, Kyu! Jika tidak bisa, kau tidak akan mewarisi tahtaku" Suara menggelegar bak petir itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Entahlah Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai suara ayahnya yang sedang marah._

"_Tapi, Appa. Aku tak mungkin membunuh manusia setengah dewa itu!" Kyuhyun mencoba melawan. Walaupun Ia tahu bahwa Ia tak akan menang melawan Ayahnya selaku penguasa Olympus!_

"_Tantalos telah membuat Dionysus meninggal. Kau harus membalaskan kematian saudaramu Kyu!" Hanggeng sang Dewa Zeus menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya._

"_Manusia setengah dewa itu tak bersalah. Lagipula kau sudah menghukum Tantalos di Tartaros selamanya!" Tentu saja pikiran Kyuhyun masih waras. Ia sama sekali tidak di butakan dendam seperti ayahnya yang memang berniat memusnahkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Tantalos._

"_Jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan ku usir dari Olympus selamanya! Dan menjadi manusia di bumi" Hanggeng mengancam anaknya dengan satu-satunya cara yang jitu. Tentu saja Hanggeng tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Olympus._

_Ucapan Hanggeng membuat sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun kaku. Namja tampan itu terdiam._

"_Turunlah kau ke bumi Kyu. Kau harus lakukan perintah Ayahmu" Suara merdu Heechul yang merupakan Dewi __**Hera**__ di Olympus itu mengelus kepala anaknya penuh sayang._

_Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sambil memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Sungguh, Ia tak mau keluar dari Olympius dan menyamar sebagai manusia untuk membunuh anak Kangin atau yang lebih dikenal __**Tantalos**__ yang merupakan musuh Hanggeng selaku Dewa __**Zeus **__sang penguasa alam semesta. Padahal Kangin sudah di hukum di __**Tartaros**__(Neraka dunia bawah) selamanya, walaupun memang namja paruh baya itu tidak di bunuh Sang Zeus. Well, Dewa itu abadi. _

"_Kau boleh kembali ke Olympus setelah kau membunuh Lee Sungmin" Ucap Hanggeng final, dan lalu melenggang pergi dari singasananya._

"_Baiklah, aku turun ke bumi" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah berpikir bahwa Ia memang harus turun ke Bumi dan membunuh Putra Kangin- Lee Sungmin._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah memandang pemandangan di depannya. Ya! Kyuhyun telah turun ke Bumi untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Namja tampan ini kini tengah terduduk sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang memang sangat indah. Walaupun tak seindah Olympus tentunya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak turun ke Bumi" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Namja tampan itu kini tengah memikirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal. Dari informasi yang Ia dapat dari Changmin yang merupakan Dewa Ares, Lee Sungmin tinggal di Kota Seoul dan bersekolah di SuJu Senior High School. Well, Changmin memang bisa sangat di andalkan. Tentu saja, Changmin selalu turun ke bumi untuk bertemu seseorang yang Ia sukai. Maka dari itu Changmin mengetahui seluk beluk Lee Sungmin, setelah menyelidikinya. Dari yang Kyuhyun ketahui, Lee Sungmin adalah manusia setengah dewa. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak mengetahui hal itu karna Ia dilahirkan dari seorang manusia biasa- Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku tak tau wajah Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya frustasi. Rupanya memang Leeteuk selaku Ibu Sungmin yang mengetahui anaknya mungkin akan dincar oleh Dewa Olympus sangat pintar menyembunyikan Sungmin. Sehingga tak seorang dewa pun dapat mengenal Sungmin selain Changmin yang memang sudah menyelidiki Sungmin sejak dulu. Well, seharusnya Kyuhyun membawa namja itu agar misinya di bumi cepat terselesaikan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke sekolah itu, dan mendapatkan Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju Suju Senior High School. Hari ini, Kyuhyun harus menyamar sebaik mungkin sebagai siswa di sana.

Tak terasa langkah Kyuhyun sudah sampai disebuah sekolah yang sangat besar. Namja tampan itu mendongkakkan kepalanya sebentar dan mulai berjalan masuk kesekolah yang memang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Ia bahkan tak mengubris pandangan kagum dari beberapa siswi atau siswa yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sangat tampan! Wajah tampan Kyuhyun memang selalu menghipnotis setiap manusia yang melihatnya.

Langkah namja tampan itu kini terhenti di sebuah koridor panjang sekolah ini. Kyuhyun yang memang bingung dengan konsep sekolah yang ada di bumi memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Semua keperluan di sekolah ini, memang sudah di urus oleh Changmin. Jadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun selain masuk dan menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah ini.

**Brukk**

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seorang namja manis dengan tumpukan buku yang Ia pegang berjalan kepadanya. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun dan namja manis itu jatuh dengan Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuh namja manis itu dengan sangat tidak elit di sertai buku yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Ahh,, Appo" Suara rintihan pelan keluar dari mulut namja manis pemilik bibir bershape M itu. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu segera tersadar. Namja manis ini bahkan lebih cantik dari Dewi yang berada di Olympus. Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan betah tinggal di Bumi.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Suara itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun mengingat posisi mereka yang saling tindih di koridor sekolah. Sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana menatap iri namja manis itu. Kyuhyun yang memang sadar dengan tatapan para murid itu dengan cepat berdiri dari tubuh namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu pun mulai terduduk dan membereskan tumpukan buku yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ucap namja manis itu sarkatik sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata foxy yang tadi sempat membuat Kyuhyun terhipnotis beberapa detik.

"Hn" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan dan mulai berjongkok sambil memunguti buku-buku yang namja manis itu. Sesekali menatap namja wajah namja manis itu yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau murid baru disini?" namja manis itu bertanya setelah buku-buku yang tadi berserakan sudah mulai terlihat rapi lagi.

"Ya, aku baru disini"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru. Uhm sekalian kau bawakan buku ku ne?" namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Tentu saja, buku yang Ia bawa sangat banyak sekali. Salahkan Choi Seongsaeng yang membuatnya membawa buku-buku sialan itu ke ruang guru!

"Baiklah, aku pun tak terlalu tahu tentang sekolah ini" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dan tentu saja membuat namja manis itu tersenyum sangat menawan ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ayo ke ruang guru" Namja manis itu mulai membawa sebagain buku dan diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang mengambil sebagian buku terkutuk itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke arah ruang guru.

"Siapa namamu?" Namja manis itu mulai memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti perjalanan ke ruang guru. Well namja manis ini sangat benci kesunyian.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan singkat. Entahlah, sejak bertemu dengan namja manis ini. Kyuhyun seperti terkena sengatan listrik kecil yang menggetarkan jantungnya sehingga membuat berdetak tak karuan.

"Nama ku Lee Sungmin. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa mengatakannya padaku"Dan ucapan namja manis itu- Lee Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun Menatap Sungmin tak percaya bahwa Sungmin adalah seseorang yang harus Ia bunuh. Astaga, Hanggeng tega sekali membuatnya harus membunuh namja cantik yang memang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Apa aku harus membunuh Sungmin ?!

T.B.C

Mind To Review.

Entahlah tiba-tiba buat beginian, setelah inget novel novel percy jackson wkwk. Udah sampe chap 3 gue buat -_- kalo gak minat di lanjut gak akan di publish wkwk

Astia Morichan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Must Kill You, But I Love You

Rate: Maybe T+

Genre: Romance, fantasi

Disclamair: KyuMin Belong Each Other

Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi, DLDR, absurd dll.

Summary: Kyuhyun merupakan putra Hanggeng sang Zeus di Olympus. Kyuhyun di turunkan ke bumi untuk melaksanakan misi membunuh Lee Sungmin- sang manusia dewa yang merupakan Putra Kangin-Sang Dewa Kyuhyun membunuh Sungmin atau terpikat pada pesona namja manis itu?

Pair : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

a/n: Bosen dong kalo baca FF Fantasy isinya vampire atau werewolf. Jadi aku buat beginian. Inget yah Dont Like Dont Read!

NO SIDERS!

Enjoy^^

Happy Reading

_._

_._

_._

_**Kyuhyun adalah Sang Dewa Apollo atau Dewa Matahari. Dewa Apollo itu satu-satunya Dewa yang masih perjaka di Olympus. Lambang Apollo adalah panah, musik, obat-obatan, tikus dan Lira.**_

_**Apollo adalah anak Zeus. Apollo adalah Dewa matahari sedangkan Artemis yang merupakan adik Apollo yang merupakan kembarannya sang Dewi Bulan. Tapi dalam cerita ini aku buat Artemis menjadi- Cho Ahra yang merupakan Kakak Kyuhyun.**_

_**Dionynus adalah Dewa anggur . yang merupakan anak Zeus juga. Terus Dionynus itu hilang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Dionynus di cerita ini itu Shindong. Dewa itu gak bisa di bunuh jadi di cerita ini aku buat Dionynus hilang oleh bangsa Titan yaitu Tantalos. **_

_**Ares adalah Dewa Perang. Dia juga anak Zeus yang berarti saudaranya Apollo.**_

_**Sekian pengertian beberapa Dewa dalam chap ini.**_

_._

_._

_._

Tubuh Kyuhyun terdiam. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu masih mencoba mencerna nama

namja cantik yang melebih Dewi Aprodhite itu. Well, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya

dengan apa yang di dengarnya kali ini. Namja cantik nan manis ini bernama Lee Sungmin?!

Astaga Demi Zeus! Kyuhyun tak tega jika harus membunuh namja cantik ini.

"Hey kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? " Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap

Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Sungmin kira Kyuhyun tengah pingsan, untung saja namja itu masih berdiri tegak dan baik-baik saja. Ah- ralat. Namja tampan yang baru 5 menit lalu bertemu dengannya itu tengah melamun.

"Hey, Jawab aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil

mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun segera tersadar akibat lamunannya.

"Hm, Aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menyinggungkan senyum manisnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Tak terasa langkah mereka sudah sampai di ruang guru. Sungmin mendesah lega, karena meja Choi Seongsaeng tepat di depan matanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan dan berjalan menuju meja Choi Seongsaeng.

"Kyunie, Simpan bukunya di meja ini" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar panggilan yang di lontarkan Sungmin untuknya. Kyunie? Hey! Nama panggilan itu terlalu manis untuknya.

"Kau tak boleh mengganti nama orang seenaknya" Ucap Kyuhyun sarkatik ketika Ia sudah sampai di meja Choi Seongsaeng, dan menyimpan buku-buku yang Ia bawa.

"Hey, nama itu sangat lucu untukmu, Kyunie" Sungmin tersenyum lucu sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, ketika merasakan kulit lembut Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya. Astaga, kulitnya pun seperti bayi baru lahir! Kenapa bisa ada manusia sesempurna ini di Dunia?! Well, Kyuhyun harus membuat Sungmin menjadi Dewi di Olympus agar namja itu bisa mengalahkan kecantikan milik Dewi Aprodhite!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Minnie-ya? Itu sangat cocok untukmu" Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang masih menempel di pipinya dan menurunkan tangan Sungmin. Di genggamnya tangan Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin merona hanya karna Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya saja.

'_Astaga, kenapa namja ini bisa membuatku berdebar seperti_ _ini'_ Batin Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang bisa berdebar di dekat Kyuhyun- namja yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Ya! Aku ini namja. Nama panggilanmu membuatku seperti yeoja" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Namja manis ini menggerutu kesal karna panggilan yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

"Kkh,, Baiklah, Minnie-ya" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali merenggut kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu Kyunie. Uhm, baiklah sekarang kita harus ke tempat Hwang Seongsaeng karena kau murid baru" Malas berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih untuk menyeret namja tampan itu ke ruangan Hwang Seongsaeng.

.

.

**Tokk-Tokk**

"Masuklah" Suara yeoja paruh baya terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Membuat Kyuhyun otomatis langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup di depannya.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu di buka oleh Sungmin. Namja manis iitu kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang disana terdapat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah terduduk anggun di meja kerjanya.

"Annyeong, Seongsaengnim" Sungmin membungkukan kepalanya hormat.

"Ada apa Sungmin-shii?" Tanya yeoja itu lembut, sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Well, Wanita ini terpesona melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat luar biasa tampan.

"Aku mengantarkan murid baru Seongsaeng-nim"

"Ah, ya. Kau sudah datang, Hmm Cho K-Kyuhyun-shii? Aku sudah menunggumu" Yeoja itu mengembangkan kembali senyumnya dan mulai berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne" Kyuhyun hanya berujar singkat. Oh- ayolah Ia malas berada di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kelasmu. Kau berada di kelas 3-A. Dan ini adalah jadwal kelasmu" Yeoja itu lalu memberikan Kyuhyun beberapa kertas yang sedari tadi Ia pegang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kamshamnida" Kyuhyun mengambil kertas dari tangannya lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Sungmin-shi, bisakah kau ajak Kyuhyun berkeliling sekolah ini? Kebetulan kau juga kelas 3-B yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya kan?"

"Ne, seongsaeng. Aku akan mengantarnya" Sungmin kembali membungkuk hormat, di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Sama-sama. Kau ingin berkeliling sekarang? Aku bisa mengantarmu Kyunie" Ucap Sungmin penuh harap. Entahlah Sungmin sangat menyukai berada disisi Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah Minnie. Aku bisa sendiri" Dan Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Sial! Tak seharusnya aku merasakan berdebar seperti ini dengan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menonjok pohon besar di hadapannya, sampai batang pohon itu setengah hancur!

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya tadi. Demi Zeus! Dia terlalu mempesona. Astaga !" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apakah Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin? Hanya dalam waktu satu jam Sungmin bisa membuat Kyuhyun berdebar-debar seperti ini. Ini adalah hal pertama yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan berdebar, sekaligus nyaman. Bahkan para Dewi di olympus tak ada yang bisa menaklukan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dan sekarang Ia terpesona dengan seorang namja yang memang kecantikannya melebihi seorang Dewi!

**Dreettt**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar di saku celananya. Well, Ponsel canggih ini Changmin yang memberikannya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika saudaranya ini butuh bantuan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan telpon dari I-Phone hitamnya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu dengan suara yang dingin

"Hey! Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Baru sebentar saja kau di Bumi sudah seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Changmin di sebrang sana terdengar, namja itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan beruntun.

"Tak ada yang terjadi" Kyuhyun kembali berucap dingin. Ayolah, Ia enggan di jadikan bahan tertawaan oleh Changmin. Well, tak pernah ada yang bisa menaklukan Kyuhyun di Olympus. Sekarang? Hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik Sungmin sudah menaklukan Kyuhyun! Padahal Namja itu hanyalah Seorang HalfBlood!

"Kau berbohong Kyu. Ayolah jujur padaku. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin, eoh?"

_Sial! Kenapa Changmin bisa menebaknya dengan sangat cepat?!_

"Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya" 

"Aku saja sempat terpesona dengan Sungmin. Apa kau benar tidak terpesona sedikitpun, Kyu?"

"Tidak, dan aku akan segera membunuhnya!"

"Well, aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada namja itu. Ah-ya Kyu aku sudah mengirimkan sebuah mobil lambhorgini orange yang sudah terparkir di parkiran sekolah dan di dalam mobil ada alamat untuk apartement barumu. Ingatlah kau manusia sekarang, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu disini" Ujar Changmin di sebrang mengingatkan saudaranya ini. Yah-Kyuhyun terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Hm, aku akan bersikap baik dan segera menyelesaikan misiku"

**PIP**

Panggilan itu Kyuhyun matikan. Ia enggan harus mendengarkan celotehan Changmin. Well, Lebih baik Kyuhyun langsung masuk kelas matematika. Ia harus berlaku baik sebagai manusia bukan? Mungkin Ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di kelas Matematika.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Matematika yang berada di lantai 2 sebelah utara gedung sekolah ini. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Kyuhyun sampai kesana. Tentu saja, sekolah ini benar-benar sangat luas seperti kastil.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Namja tampan itu kini duduk di paling belakang. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan kelas itu menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Bahkan beberapa yeoja ada yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya tak satupun Kyuhyun gubris godaan yeoja itu. Menurut namja manis ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya terpesona selain Lee Sungmin! Sungguh Kyuhyun mengharapkan kehadiran Sungmin sekarang.

Tepat setelah yeoja terakhir yang mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran Matematika akan segera dimulai. Tepat saat itu juga, sosok yang sudah Kyuhyun tunggu sedari tadi datang dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Ya- Lee Sungmin tengah berlari-lari untuk sampai ke kelas ini. Namja manis itu kini mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, untuk mencari beberapa meja yang kosong. Ya! Hanya satu meja yang kosong. Meja itu di samping Kyuhyun! Dengan senyuman manisnya, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri meja yang bersebelahan dengan namja yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya berdebar. Senyum itu merekah diwajah cantiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat pandangan itu pun tersenyum.

**Sreettt**

Kursi itu di tarik oleh Sungmin. Namja manis itu pun duduk dengan tatapan yang masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh kagum. Ah- ketampanan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya lupa apapun.

"Kyunie, kita bertemu lagi" Sapa Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona. Saat ini jantungnya benar-benar berdebar tak karuan.

"Minnie cukup panggil aku Kyu aja, arra?" Kyuhyun berdiri sedikit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Panggil aku, Kyu" Bisik Kyuhyun yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Sungmin. Sungguh, dengan jarak 3 cm di depan wajahnya Kyuhyun bisa membuat Sungmin berdebar dan tak bisa bernafas!

"Ayo panggil aku Kyu, Minnie-ya"Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Sehingga kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Ah- wajah Sungmin kini sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat namja manis itu mengangguk patuh. Sungguh, berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya bagi jantungnya!

"Hm, Kyu" Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan jarak mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin.

Tepat saat itu juga Park Seongsaeng masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka pun kembali fokus untuk memperhatikan pelajaran Park Seongsaeng yang menerangkan tentang kalkulus dasar. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Park Seongsaeng dan mulai mengerti apa yang namja paruh baya itu katakan tentang pelajaran kalkulus yang menurut Kyuhyun membosankan.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Park seongsaeng berceloteh sambil memberikan beberapa soal untuk latihan. Dan kini Park seongsaeng mulai kembali berbicara untuk membagi murid yang berisikan 20 orang untuk dijadikan beberapa kelompok.

"Kalian akan melakukan tugas dariku berpasangan. Tugas ini harus di kumpulkan besok. Dan aku akan membagi kalian 10 pasangan. Baiklah dengarkan!" Namja paruh baya itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Victoria dan Sulli. Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Minhyun dan Minki. Yooara dan Yooyoung. Sooyoung dan Yoona. Naeun dan Eunji. Zhoumi dan Henry. Ryeowook dan Yesung. Chorong dan Hayoung dan yang terakhir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kalian harus membuat makalah tentang kalkulus dan besok sudah harus di kumpulkan! Baiklah kelas selesai" Dan Park Seongsaeng pun keluar kelas setelah memberikan pengumuman tentang tugas yang harus diselesaikan muridnya.

"Aku bersamamu Minnie" Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin. Sehingga membuat Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini di apartementku? Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di tempat parkir" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba menstabilkan debaran jantungnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas fisika. Sampai jumpa Minnie" Dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan senyum mengerikan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'_Aku harus membunuh Sungmin di Apartement nanti'_

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Membuat semua siswa dan siswi Suju Senior High School sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Kimia. Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Sungmin. Ia sungguh ingin misinya cepat selesai. Walaupun enggan harus membunuh namja secantik Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lainkan? Satu-satunya cara agar Zeus tidak menghukumnya dengan menjadi manusia adalah membunuh Sungmin. Ia harus menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

Langkah Kyuhyun kini sudah sampai di parkiran. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari mobil lamborghini yang sudah Changmin siapkan. Akhirnya mata obsidiannya menemukan objek yang tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswa. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat masuk kedalam kerumunan yang tengah mengerumuni mobil mewahnya. Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu mobil itu dan namja tampan itu segera masuk untuk menunggu Sungmin, tanpa menggubris tatapan iri yang Ia dapat.

Setelah lima menit akhirnya Sungmin menunjukan batang hidungnya. Namja manis itu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Well, memang Kyuhyun sedari tadi menatap Sungmin lewat kaca mobilnya dan mata foxy namja manis itu menangkap tatapannya.

Kini Sungmin sudah di depan pintu mobilnya. Kyuhyun pun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan masuk kedalam lamborghini milik Kyuhyun. Membuat para siswi yang melihatnya iri dengan Sungmin yang di perlakukan manis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat" Ucap Sungmin penu penyesalan

"Tak apa Minnie. Sekarang kita ke apartementku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Namja tampan itu pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke apartement miliknya. Berhati-hatilah Sungmin!

T.B.C

Mind To Review?

Astia Morichan^^


	3. The Last

Title : I Must Kill You, But I Love You

Rate: Maybe T+ alias semi M

Genre: Romance, fantasi

Disclamair: KyuMin Belong Each Other

Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi, DLDR, absurd dll.

Summary: Kyuhyun merupakan putra Hanggeng sang Zeus di Olympus. Kyuhyun di turunkan ke bumi untuk melaksanakan misi membunuh Lee Sungmin- sang manusia dewa yang merupakan Putra Kangin-Sang Dewa Kyuhyun membunuh Sungmin atau terpikat pada pesona namja manis itu?

Pair : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

a/n: Bosen dong kalo baca FF Fantasy isinya vampire atau werewolf. Jadi aku buat beginian. Inget yah Dont Like Dont Read!

NO SIDERS!

Enjoy^^

Happy Reading

Last Present^^

_._

_._

_._

_**Kyuhyun adalah Sang Dewa Apollo atau Dewa Matahari. Dewa Apollo itu satu-satunya Dewa yang masih perjaka di Olympus. Lambang Apollo adalah panah, musik, obat-obatan, tikus dan Lira.**_

_**Apollo adalah anak Zeus. Apollo adalah Dewa matahari sedangkan Artemis yang merupakan adik Apollo yang merupakan kembarannya sang Dewi Bulan. Tapi dalam cerita ini aku buat Artemis menjadi- Cho Ahra yang merupakan Kakak Kyuhyun.**_

_**Dionynus adalah Dewa anggur . yang merupakan anak Zeus juga. Terus Dionynus itu hilang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Dionynus di cerita ini itu Shindong. Dewa itu gak bisa di bunuh jadi di cerita ini aku buat Dionynus hilang oleh bangsa Titan yaitu Tantalos. **_

_**Ares adalah Dewa Perang. Dia juga anak Zeus yang berarti saudaranya Apollo.**_

_**Sekian pengertian beberapa Dewa dalam chap ini.**_

_._

_._

_._

Namja manis itu menatap sekeliling apartement mewah Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Namja bermata foxy- itu terus berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan kota Seoul sore hari. Pemandangan indah ini membuat Sungmin melupakan sosok namja tampan itu- Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya intens.

"Wah, Indah sekali pemandangan di apartementmu Kyuniee. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai apartement seperti ini" Ucap Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

**Tapp Tapp**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati Sungmin. Namja tampan itu kini sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini Ming" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin. Nafas hangatnya menerpa leher Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu merasa geli akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Ah,, Eomma ku pasti marah Kyunnie" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir nya, mengingat Leeteuk – Sang Eomma yang selalu menasehatinya agar tidak boros.

"Ming" Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin dengan lembut. Namja tampan itu kini membalikan tubuh Sungmin sehingga membuat namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hm, W-Waeyo?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Jujur saja berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namja tampan itu kini mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terpesona dengan sosok Sungmin!

'_**Demi Zeus! Aku tak bisa membunuhnya! Dia terlalu mempesona!'**_

"Kau cantik Ming" Kyuhyun kini mulai mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Sehingga kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungmin benar-benar harus menahan nafas dan salivanya ketika jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sedekat ini! Bisa-bisa jantungnya pecah gara-gara debaran tak karuan ketika Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya!

"Ehmm,, K-Kyunie. S-Sebaiknya ki-kita selesaikan tugas P-Park Seongsaeng" Sungmin berbicara dengan gugup. Namja manis ini kini memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap manik obsidian Kyuhyun yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Baiklah kita selesaikan dengan cepat" Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah manis Sungmin dengan sangat tidak rela. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar namja itu duduk di sofa.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan minum apa, hm?"

"Susu strawberry? Apa kau punya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Entahlah saat ini Ia benar-benar ingin susu strawberry.

"Aku pikir ada. Kau tunggu saja disini, dan siapkan peralatan yang harus kita presentasikan untuk besok" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah melihat anggukan pelan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu strawberry kesukaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan buku matematikannya. Jujur saja, Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti materi yang di ajari oleh Park Seongsaeng. Sungmin harap jika Kyuhyun mengerti materi ini. Di bukanya buku matematika tebal yang berisi tentang kalkulus itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin mencabik-cabik buku itu ketika pertama kali membukanya. Sungguh Ia benar-benar benci kalkulus!

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Kyuhyun pun datang dengan membawa dua kotak susu strawberry dan beberapa biskuit kesukaan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin langsung berseri ketika melihat Kyuhyun membawa tumpukan biskuit favoritnya.

'_**Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu makanan favoritku?'**_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Kini namja tampan itu sudah duduk di depan Sungmin sambil meletakan makanan yang Ia bawa.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar Ming" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Ia benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada namja manis ini!

"Whah, gomawo Kyuniee-ahh, Kyunie Jjang!" Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil susu strawberry dan membuka bungkusan biskuit favoritnya. Sungmin pun mulai melahap makanan yang Kyuhyun bawakan. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin ketika makan.

"Cheonma Ming. Makanlah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap noda susu di sudut bibir Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin kembali merona.

"Apa kau sakit Ming? Wajahmu memerah"

"A-Aniyo. Aku tak apa K-Kyunie" Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai kembali melahap makanannya.

"Baiklah. Habiskan makananmu Ming. Setelah ini kita kerjakan tugas dari Park Seongsaeng" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan disertai anggukan pelan dari Sungmin.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian sepasang namja ini mulai berkutat dengan buku mereka masing-masing.

"Kyunieee, aku tak mengerti. Apa ini?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Ia tak mengerti tentang soal integral atas bawah. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin. Jujur saja, untuk urusan dunia ini terlalu mudah! Walaupun Kyuhyun jarang sekali datang ke dunia fana, tapi Kyuhyun mengetahui semua hal hanya dengan satu kali baca!

"Kau harus menitegralkan semuanya, Ming. Setelah itu kau masukan angka atas integral kedalam x dan kau harus mengurangkannya. Seperti ini" Kyuhyun pun mulai mengejari Sungmin dengan cepat. Sehingga membuat namja manis ini berdecak kagum dengan semua kesempurnaan Kyuhyun. Jika begini presentasi mereka akan sukses besok!

"Ah, aku mengerti Kyu. Baiklah, besok kita harus mempresentasikan materi ini" Sungmin tersenyum senang pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Ming. Ah, kau tunggu sebentar ok? Aku akan mengambilkan makanan lagi untuk kita" Ucap Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Well, makanan pertama sudah habis, dan Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin masih lapar, maka dari itu lebih baik Ia membawa makanan yang lebih banyak.

"Baiklah, dan aku akan mengerjakan soal lagi" Setelah mendengar respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera meninggalkan namja manis itu di ruang tengah.

Namja tampan ini kini masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan mengambil I-Phone nya dari nakas. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, namja tampan ini menekan nomor Changmin. Dan langsung terhubuung dengan cepat. Well, Changmin masih betah di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun.

"Wae Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menggangguku!" Suara itu terdengar dari sebrang, membuat Kyuhyun menggeram pelan ketika mendengar suara desahan. Sial! Changmin pasti sedang bercinta dengan seorang manusia fana!

"Aku tak bisa membunuhnya sekarang!"

"kau tak bisa membunuh Demigod cantik itu?"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu kau tak bisa kembali ke Olympus"

"Tidak adakah cara lain selain membunuh Sungmin?"

"Tidak, atau kau bisa menawarkannya dengan ayahmu. Jangan gunakan kekuatan Dewa mu ketika membunuhnya. Itu melanggar aturan. Ingat itu!"

**PIP**

Sambungan telfon itu terputus ketika Kyuhyun membanting kasar handphonenya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuh Lee Sungmin sekarang!" Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

.

.

Entahlah, langkahnya terasa sangat berat ketika Ia melangkah. Sungguh Ia benar-benar tak ingin melakukan semua ini.

Ketika langkahnya sudah dekat dengan namja manis itu. Ternyata Sungmin tengah tertidur di atas tumpukan buku. Namja manis itu benar-benar menggemaskan ketika jatuh tertidur seperti itu.

Mungkinkah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membunuh Sungmin?

Kyuhyun pun semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Kini namja tampan itu tepat berada di samping Sungmin. Menatap sosok indah yang tengah tertidur itu. Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai merambat ke leher Sungmin. Menyentuh leher mulus itu dengan tangannya, yang membuatnya berdebar tak karuan!

'_**Demi Zeus ! Kulitnya benar-benar halus. Astaga, Lee Sungmin benar-benar sangat sempurna!'**_

Kyuhyun terus mengelus leher mulus Sungmin, hingga membuat namja manis itu mulai menggeliat dari tidurnya. Bibir bershape M itu mulai terbuka dan membuka pelan mata foxynya.

"Ehmm,, K-Kyuhyun-ah? Kau lama sekali" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"Maaf, Ming. Tadi aku menelfon saudaraku"

"Ehh,, K-Kyunnie sekarang jam berapa?" Seolah sadar akan waktu. Kini wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat panik. Pasalnya Ia sama sekali belum memberitahu Sang Eomma bahwa Ia akan mengerjakan tugas dengan Kyuhyun. well handphone Sungmin Lowbatt sejak Ia sampai di apartement milik Kyuhyun, hingga Ia melupakan sang Eomma.

"Sekarang jam 10, Ming. Waeyo?"

"Astaga, Kyu. A-Aku harus pulang. Eomma pasti sangat khawatir" Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, Sungmin pun mulai memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, namja manis itu mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini Kyu. Aku pamit. Annyeong" Sungmin pun membalikan badannya cepat, tapi sebelum namja manis itu melangkah lengannya sudah di genggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang, Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Tunggu, aku membawa kunci mobilku dulu Ming" Kemudian namja tampan itu melesat cepat kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun pun datang dengan kunci mobil dan jaket kulit nya. Ia pun segeraa mendekati Sungmin, dan menyampirkan jaket itu pada tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kembali, Sungmin di buat merona karenanya.

"Pakailah, di luar pasti dingin" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menggandeng tangannya keluar dari apartement mewah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menggandeng erat jemari tangan Sungmin, seakan namja manis ini adalah benda paling berharga yang wajib Ia jaga. Setelah turun dari lantai lima belas, akhirnya mereka sampai di basement. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri lamborghini orangenya di ikuti dengan Sungmin dari belakang. Namja tampan itu kini membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang di perlakukan lembut seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyuniie" Sungmin pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, di susul oleh Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Alamat rumah mu dimana Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menstarter mobilnya.

"Rumah ku di jalan Myungdong 12, apartement kim lantai 10" Ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. kini namja manis itu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Entahlah Sungmin benar-benar lelah.

"Hn, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti ketika sudah sampai" Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai melajukan mobilnya setelah melihat Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menutup mata fooxynya.

'_**Aku tak akan membunuhnya hari ini. Mungkin lain kali'**_

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan apartement milik Sungmin dan Ibunya tinggal. Diliriknya Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas, membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkan namja manis itu. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan menatap wajah Sungmin yang sangat mempesona. Matanya yang selalu menghipnotis, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda. Bolehkah Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman dari Sungmin?

Well, akal sehat Kyuhyun seakan hilang, ketika melihat bibir plum Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Sungmin. Di kecupnya pelan bibir Sungmin. Wangi vanilla menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun melakukan hal lebih. Namja tampan itu kini mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Sungmin. Menghisapnya pelan, sehingga membuat namja manis ini mulai menggeliat dari tidurnya.

Merasakan gerakan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bibir mu sungguh manis, Ming" Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin pelan, akibat ciuman nya tadi. Kini Kyuhyun mulai membelai pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ming, bangunlah sudah sampai"Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, sehingga membuat Sungmin menggeliat dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Uhmm,, K-Kyuhyun-ah? A-Apa Sudah sampai?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek atanya lucu.

"Hn, sudah sampai Ming" Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kyunnie" Sungmin pun mulai turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. kini namja manis itu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam"Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan lorong menuju apartement Sungmin. Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang mundar mandir di depan sebuah kamar dengan raut wajah cemas. Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat yeoja itu.

"Eommma!" Teriak Sungmin cukup kencang, sehingga membuat sang yeoja menoleh. Sungmin pun berlari menghampiri sang Eomma. Di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Namja tampan itu kini mulai menampilkan serangaian tajamnnya.

'_**Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk'**_

"Minniee-yaa! Kau kemana saja?! Kau membuat Eomma cemas saja" Leeteuk pun segera memeluk Sungmin erat. Sepertinya Yeoja cantik itu belum menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Eomma. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Park Seongsaeng. Sialnya, handphone ku lowbatt jadi tidak bisa memberitahumu. A-aku mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyuhyun" Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan Sang Eomma. Dan kini Leeteuk pun baru menyadari ada seseorang di samping Sungmin.

'_**Tidak mungkin! A-Aura ini! P-Putra Z-Zeus?**_' Batin Leeteuk takut. Dengan pelan Ia pun mulai mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan

**DEGGG**

Seseorang yang ingin Leeteuk jauhi hadir disini. Kekuatan sang Dewa Matahari itu dapat Leeteuk rasakan. Sehingga tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai puas melihat Leeteuk yang ketakutan. Sungguh! Tak ada Dewa yang pernah ingin Leeteuk temui ketua Suaminya- Kangin- Dewa Tantalos...

**T.B.C**

Mind To Review?

I'm So Sorry I cant update again. All my fanfict about KyuMin will be discontinued ^^

Astia Morichan^^


End file.
